


Twelve Months of Love

by AKarswyll



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gift Art, Inspired by Art, Shipmas, Shipmas 2013, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve moments in the lives and love of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. Twelve drabbles of 100 words. Now illustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Months of Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by the 2014 calendar wallpaper gift revieved from hlndncr for Sam Carter / Jack O'Neill Ship Appreciation Thread Secret Santa 2013.

* * *

**Dedication**  
To hlndncr,  
thank you for all the shipper herding you do,  
may you have a wonderful Shipmas!

* * *

**January - 1997, Season 1, _Solitudes_  
**

Jack took a shallow breath as his Captain apologized and moved her head to his shoulder. Breathing was fractionally easier with her weight off but it wasn't any less painful. He'd forgotten how damn much broken ribs hurt.

But as he'd just told her otherwise, this was nice. Her warmth was certainly welcome in this icy hell hole plus the comforting feel of someone beside you in the night. He missed sharing his life and let's face it, he missed sleeping with a woman. Missed how she felt and tasted and sounded when—

Crap, looks like he wasn't exhausted enough...

. . .

**February - 1998, Season 2, _The Fifth Race_  
**

It is her joyous laughter that catches your ear but her brilliant smile that holds you mesmerized and you heedlessly stare at her. You could have stared forever but the feeling of danger intrudes as the hair on the back of your neck stands on end.

Something is watching you as you watch her.

Furtively you glance around and then freeze like prey freezing in an attempt to avoid the gaze of predator. But this predator has seen you and his eyes are dark and his lips firmly pressed.

His message is clear.

 _Mine_.

His warning is unmistakable.

_Fuck off._

_. . ._

__

**March - 1998, Season 2, _Out of Mind_  
**

Sam rested back against Jack as he held them against a wall to avoid the redhead goa'uld scientist and Jaffa escort and struggled to catch her breath and control her thoughts.

The feel of his thoroughly masculine body against her back and the heavy weight of his hand as it loosely collared her throat weren't helping.

And what really wasn't helping was the alien device still implanted in her temple and stimulating her memory centres. Given her current _position_ her thoughts certainly were stimulating and not at all appropriate. Thank God she was no longer wired to the display monitor!

. . .

**April - 2000, Season 4, _2010_  
**

Jack watched Sam turn and walk away from him again with determined strides.

So this was it.

Sam was again walking away from him. No— _Mrs. Samantha Faxon_ was, he told himself sternly.

His chest tight with the emotions her visit had dredged up, he retreated into his cabin and tried not to think. Tried not to remember the little brown eyed and brown haired boy who had loved baseball who had been.

And certainly not of the dream of a little girl with her mother's smile and his mischief who might have been.

Or the thousands others forever unborn.

. . .

**May - 2008, post _Continuum_  
**

"Come on," Cassie held up her camera, "just one picture. One, little, tiny picture."

"All right," Jack said in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"Arms around each other," she instructed, "and just... look natural."

"Like this?" Sam smiled faintly, folding her hands on top of the hands Jack had wrapped around her waist.

"Yes. Uncle Jack, stop giving me the evil eye. Look at Sam instead." Cassie rolled her eyes at the suffering-sounding sigh he gave, but he did look at Sam. In that moment she glimpsed something amazing—the overwhelming love he had for the women he held.

_Click!_

_. . ._

__

**June - 1997, Season 1, _Children of the Gods_  
**

Her blue eyes met his brown eyes and their gazes clashed aggressively—the challenge in them unmistakable.

It sparked the air between them like a hot and wild electric charge let loose in the mountain peaks by a thunderstorm.

A young warrior testing her will against the older warrior before her. She was tempered but not yet forged by battlefields while he had stood on those bloody battlefields and been forged in that blood.

Their gazes locked, he spoke of women and scientists, drawing the battle line and with a fierce gleam in her eyes she rose to challenge it.

. . .

**July - 2000, Season 4, _Upgrades_  
**

Jack thrashed upright in bed, his eyes wildly scanning the night dark corners of his bedroom as his heart thudded violently and he gasped for breath. His hands fisted the sheets his thrashing had tangled and he took control of his breathing.

Just a nightmare, he thought as he breathed in through the mouth and out the nose. Just another damn nightmare. He had plenty of those.

_Sir! Just go!_

Her words rose from his nightmare and he shuddered. Don't think, he thought, not about her blue eyes and that force field. And never think about how much he cared.

. . .

**August - 2003, Season 7, _Heroes_  
**

Tears blurring her vision Sam wrapped her arms around Jack as he wrapped his arms around her in turn and tucked his face into her neck the way he always did. The hug was tight and fierce and said all that they couldn't find words to say as they took solace in each other.

Together they could bear the grief for the loss of special friend. A woman who had had been kind, compassionate, fierce, and determined in all that she had done and who had fought with them, fought for them, and always been there for them.

_Goodbye Janet._

. . .

**September - 1997, Season 1, _The Broca Divide_  
**

Sam brushed past the lesser males in her way as she navigated the corridors and followed His scent trail into a room that smelled of water and more males.

She hesitated at the doorway.

So many males were a danger, especially the strong ones who might attempt to claim her, but she wanted _him_ and she would have _him_.

Determinedly she entered the room and there _he_ was. Her breath caught at the sight of his naked back. Broad shoulders defined by muscles beneath glistening skin flaunted his masculine vitality. Her body clenched in heated anticipation and she stalked forward.

. . .

**October - 2012, RDA & AT at 20th Jules Verne International Film Festival  
**

Sam put in the earrings Jack had given her two birthdays ago to finish dressing for her birthday celebration tonight and smiled at his reflection.

"Beautiful," his kissed her temple, "but not quite perfect. Close your eyes."

In the mirror she looked into his eyes and then hers closed without protest. She felt her necklace being removed and another that made her blood tingle settled around her throat.

Opening her eyes she saw that now a hooped necklace with its ends capped by two dark round balls graced her neck.

His fingers brushed her ear studs. "There, now they match." 

. . .

**November - 2004, Season 8, _Moebius_  
**

"So," Sam backed Jack into the cabin wall, "a couple of years ago a... co-worker, a friend if you will... invited me fishing. I was promised fish that were," she planted her hands on either side his shoulders on the logs and finished throatily, " _that big_."

She grew breathless watching his eyes darken and when his tongue wetted his firm lips, she hungered for his mouth.

"Yeah?" he drawled.

"I figure, as I caught my..." she thrust her shoulders back to push her chest into his and oh that felt good, "... 'fish' I should see how _big_ it is."

. . .

**December - 2006, Season 10, _200_  
**

Sam gave her white gowned reflection in the mirror one last, lingering look and then turned away.

Cassie, who was waiting with a smile, held out the bouquet.

Sam gave a smile in return and took the pink blossoms. She lifted the flowers up to her face and breathed in their floral scent. Her eyes closed as she smelled their sweet spice with cinnamon and vanilla and a hint of cloves.

Then she opened her eyes and with a radiant smile on her face went to meet the man that today, she would promise to hold and cherish forever more.


End file.
